


[podfic] Served Cold

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Running [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU take on Fast and the Furious 4, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Hospitals, Injury, Interlude, Loss, Murder, POV Alternating, Podfic, Revenge, Rule 63, Snippets, crazy people, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Moments between L.A. and Rio.





	[podfic] Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Served Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655225) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



 

 **Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
 **Warnings:**  Rule 63, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Snippets, POV Alternating, Canon-Typical Violence, Loss, crazy people, Interlude, Revenge, Injury, Hospitals, Murder, the usual, AU take on Fast and the Furious 4

 **Music:[Fast Car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTIB10eQnA0), ** as performed by Tracy Chapman

 **Length:**  00:23:21  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(FATF\)%20_Served%20Cold_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) ) 


End file.
